


Letter

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Letters, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes widened as she started reading, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. Magic. A school for magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/614772.html?thread=85149556#t85149556) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

The day started like any other, no indication that something amazing was about to happen. Hermione woke up, brushed her teeth, got ready for the day. She was eating breakfast when the post came, so her mother was the one to fetch it from the front hall and place the large envelope beside her plate.

She wasn’t really used to getting letters, much less ones that looked like this, so interesting and mysterious and _exciting_. But breakfast first, as she was reminded by a stern look from her mother. The letter would still be there when she finished.

“Mum?” she asked, pushing her plate away and eyeing the letter. Her mother nodded, only sparing her a glance as she continued to eat her own breakfast.

Hermione smiled and snatched up the letter, holding it close to examine the strange, oddly shiny green ink. There was no return address, giving her no clue as to who could possibly be writing to her. Almost reverently, she turned the letter over. The seal was odd, even archaic, but she didn’t think too much about it yet. She wanted to see what was inside.

The envelope came open readily enough and she pulled out several sheafs of parchment, covered in the same green ink. Her eyes widened as she started reading, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. _Magic_. A _school_ for _magic_. And they wanted _her_.

There was a knock on the front door, but she barely noticed her mother rising to go answer it. She only looked up when she heard a female voice, firm like many of her school teachers but with an underlying warmth, say her own name.

“Hello, Mrs. Granger, I’m Professor McGonagall. I hope Hermione has received her letter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
